1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly concerns a system for removing objectionable particles from gasses and for cooling and scrubbing exhaust gas from internal combustion engines by passing the gas through a readily available liquid such as water. More particularly, it is concerned with a system which humidifies and removes particles from ambient air, and is also useful to lower the temperature of the exhaust gas and reduces the noise of the engine by causing the exhaust gas to be broken into small bubbles which creates greater contact with the cooling liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The by-products of combustion in engines, particularly internal combustion engines, include exhaust gases which are discharged to the atmosphere. Typically, the exhaust gases are produced from a gasoline or diesel internal combustion engine at relatively high temperatures upon leaving the combustion chamber and are routed through an exhaust manifold to an exhaust pipe. Typically, the exhaust gas then passes through a muffler to attenuate the noise of the engine conveyed through the exhaust pipe. Among the gasses commonly present in exhaust gasses are hydrocarbons, nitrous oxides, and carbon monoxide. In addition, the exhaust gasses typically include suspended particulates, or components which will form particulates at ambient temperatures such as about 72° F.
In typical automotive gasoline or diesel internal combustion engines, the temperature of the exhaust gas in the exhaust pipe can be relatively high, measured by probes in the exhaust manifold in the order of 1300° F. or more, and at full load conditions, the temperature of the exhaust gas in typical internal combustion engines can be in the range of 750°-800° C. As a result, the exhaust gas conveyed to the atmosphere upon exiting the exhaust system, even when passing through a muffler, can still be both loud and contain a large amount of pollutants.
It is known to employ catalytic converters in exhaust systems in order to reduce pollutants in gasoline engines, and to use oxidation catalysts in cars with diesel engines. However, the combustion byproducts present in the exhaust gas still have an unpleasant odor and convey substantial pollutants to the atmosphere. There is thus a need for an improved system for reducing pollutants and cooling the temperature of the exhaust gasses from an engine.
In addition, many indoor environments also suffer from excessive dust, allergens and other particles in the air. One such indoor environment is involved in the manufacture of computer chips used in electronic applications, where dust and other particulates in the air may be deposited on the computer chips and interfere with the quality of the computer chip produced. Another such indoor environment is in hospital rooms, clinics or the homes of asthma or allergy sufferers where the presence of dust, pollen or other particulates gives rise to respiratory problems or allergic reactions. Furthermore, the heating of many indoor areas in cold winter climates significantly reduces the relative humidity of the air, producing an irritating dryness in the respiratory passages of the inhabitants.